jenna_marblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna's Neighbor
"The only person I've ever heard or seen lives right there, and she's a hot fucking tranny mess." - Jenna on her neighbor Jenna's neighbor sent Jenna a letter which stated that she, along with five other people, were causing excessive noise problems late at night, though Jenna says this isn't true. The neighbor makes a lot of noise herself, since she has a laser light studio that plays untz-untz loud music. The Letter "Please consider this letter as a notice of '''FINAL '''warning prior to possible fine, from which you were previously sent a warning letter on December 29, 2011. ('Which never fucking happened!') Your tenant was causing excessive noise problems on the night of March 9, 2012 until approximately 5:00am. There was yelling, dogs barking, and running up and down the stairs for more than five hours. Also, during the day on March 8, your tenants were causing excessive noise problems. No, this is not the first time this has occurred." ''- The warning letter Jenna received In "My Neighbor Is A Bitch", Jenna shows us the letter, which incorrectly states that she and five other people were causing excessive noise problems on the night of March 9, 2012 until 5:00am. The letter said there were dogs barking, running up and down stairs, and yelling. This letter was sent by Jenna's Neighbor. The fine was $1,000. The Noise Problems ''"Gess what we were doing, I will give you one guess. Ready? Go. Nope, you're wrong. We were playing 'Sorry', the board game!" '' ''- ''Jenna says what she was doing the night in question Jenna admits that she doesn't know more than five people, but they did stay up and drink until late at night. However, she says that she didn't cause much noise. At approximately 11:00pm at night, Jenna's Neighbor knocked on the door and asked if they would keep it down, and the group kindly agreed, so they did. That was the only time anyone ever complained about noise. The group of six were playing the board game "Sorry" while listening to an iPod on its dock, which doesn't go louder than the computer. Raving Alone ''"The reason why this is so aggravating is because she is ''so - fucking - noisy!"'' - Jenna expresses her frustration Jenna's neighbor is, in fact, very noisy. However, Jenna never complained once. The Neighbor has a state-of-the-art laser light show in her own apartment. If you walk by her apartment building, you can her wall-vibrating bumping music. However, Jenna never heard any actual people there, or seen any cars parked outside. It's like she throws herself a rave alone until 7:00 in the morning, even on Mondays. Also, Jenna says that she has some of the most awkward sex noises she ever heard, like a five-minute long moaning. It doesn't even sound fun. Very gross. Jenna doesn't want to start a war with her, but she is very annoyed that the next time she wants to play sorry, it will cost her one-grand. Trivia *In "Questions #3", according to Jenna, her neighbor is "Still there, still being a fucking bitch." *There is a video from another user who poses as Jenna's neighbor, and makes a video where she rants about Jenna. Whether this was her or just a joke is unknown. I guess we can all say, Jenna's neighbor is a FUCKING BITCH